


Test Me {George Weasley}

by wynmoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynmoon/pseuds/wynmoon
Summary: "𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙣'𝙩 𝙙𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩?""𝙄'𝙫𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙛𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙢𝙮 𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙧𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙛𝙚."-A friend since birth with a lot of family history to uncover.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 1





	1. The Floo Network

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist
> 
> I Found • Flightless Bird • Songbird • All I Want • Bad Day • My Future • Oh, Pretty Woman • Somebody That I Use To Know • Love Song • Chasing Cars • Hey There Delilah • Summer Of '69 • Fernando • Chiquitita • Jolene • She Said • Brown Eyed Girl • Build Me Up Buttercup • Love Really Hurts Without You • That's Life • Tusk • Gold Dust Woman • Red Red Wine • Be My Baby • Albatross • Fade • California Dreamin' • She's Got A Way • Turning Page  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0yABPLHxe70PpI1y8w2cO8?si=8VKDOWbnT5qR5GjWdP3mOQ
> 
> George Mixtape:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7IjsyKHjCErDK61YTsYk6v?si=Xn2fjKHBT_GmBXXG_jneMg
> 
> Y/N but it's a slowburn relationship with George Weasley:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Kpgu6wlIaiFcgL7adq8wm?si=1RVebwvbRVmjzXfelTuaig
> 
> 𝗜 𝗱𝗼 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗹𝗮𝘆 𝗰𝗹𝗮𝗶𝗺 𝘁𝗼 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗲𝘅𝗰𝗲𝗽𝘁 𝗺𝘆 𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗼𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗹 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗿𝗮𝗰𝘁𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆 𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗲𝘀
> 
> 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗲𝗹𝘀𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗙𝗶𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻𝗮𝗹 𝗪𝗼𝗿𝗹𝗱 𝗼𝗳 𝗛𝗮𝗿𝗿𝘆 𝗣𝗼𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗰𝗵 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗰𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝘆 𝗝𝗞 𝗥𝗼𝘄𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴

“Will you please make sure you have everything dear!” Hayley chuckled at the shouts of her grandmother Audrey from the bottom of the stairs. Today she was going to the Weasley’s household for the final few weeks of her summer to ensure she won’t be alone when she returns to Hogwarts. She had been extremely helpful for her grandmother whilst her mother was away in Israel to help the healers over there as a sudden virus had erupted between the wizards and witches there and they struggled to brew enough potions and care for the patients. Her mother Alice had personally volunteered as work at St.Mungos began to slow down and much to Hayley’s disbelief, she had gone 3 weeks before her return from the wizarding school. Of course, the constant letters and little gifts were pleasant and she enjoyed receiving them a lot, but it didn’t make up for the fact she hadn’t seen her mother since the 2nd of January and probably wouldn’t be seeing her until Christmas this year.  
She was awoken from her thoughts by a mewling sound and a quick scratch to her palm, looking down at her cat she smiled small and scratched the top of her head affectionately as to let her know she knew she was there. “You’re a very silly cat you know Wyn?” she spoke as she picked her case up and the cat tilted its head in confusion, almost as if she could understand what she said. “Come on, I’m sure Ginny’s cat will be happy to play with you when we get there.” Wyn jumped down from the bed and made her way down the stairs followed by Hayley and her trunk. She was happy to finally be going to see her friends after 7 weeks but with a bitter end between her, Fred and George, she was still in a mood with them.

“Do you have everything?” Her grandmother asked, rushing around looking for the floo powder. “I assure you I have grandma; will you be okay on your own?” The old lady stopped in her tracks. She’d been so busy to make sure her granddaughter was fine and everything was going as it should she didn’t come to the realisation that her daughter wouldn’t be back until November at the earliest. “Grandma?” Audrey whipped her head to turn to her “I will be absolutely fine dear, your mother left in March and I was alone until you came home, I found things to do.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Hayley raised her eyebrows, this came as a shock to her, her grandmother never left the house without her mother, for the fear she couldn’t blend in with the muggles. So, this whole ‘found things to do’ was a complete shock to the system. “I found a muggle knitting group, it’s every Thursday when the muggle schools start back again, Molly won’t be the only one knitting you a jumper this year.” A smile stood brightly on her grandmother’s face, she was proud she had managed to accomplish something muggles take pride in without the help of her or her mother. Hayley giggled slightly over the comment and smiled widely, “Well grandma, I’m glad you’ve found something to entertain you, have you found the floo powder?” she stood next to the fireplace with her bags and cat ready to leave.

Audrey’s face stood confused before she finally remembered what it was she was doing. “Floo powder. Ah yes, here it is.” She picked up the pot and walked over to where Hayley was stood. “Now remember to speak clearly, we don’t need any confused muggles, not like last time.” Hayley shook her head at the memory and took a handful of the grey powder. “I know. Remember to write this year please?” She stood in the fireplace with all her belongings and looked at her grandmother one last time to see her nod as confirmation. “Love you grandma.” She spoke last before shouting ‘THE BURROW’ and throwing the powder down to the floor. Her grandmother stood back and smiled cheerfully, whispering a quick ‘love you too’ before she watched her only granddaughter become engulfed in green flames and disappear very quickly. 

Mrs Weasley was in the middle of cooking yet another family dinner when she heard the familiar sound of the floo network and an unpleasant screeching cat, she placed her knife down and turned around to face the girl who had just come through, and of course had soot on her face. "Oh my deary, we'll need to get you cleaned up." she laughed as she walked towards her, pulling her in for a hug. Hayley had only just managed to put Wyn and her bag down before being pulled into the warm embrace. 

Truth be told she had missed seeing Molly and felt like she was a 'mother away from home' so to speak. She hugged her back and smiled briefly before pulling away. "Thank you again Mrs Weasley for letting me stay, I do appreciate it." Molly smiles and wiped some soot from her cheek before allowing her to take her things upstairs "You do remember where Ginny's room is deary?" 

"Yes Mrs Weasley, I'll be down once i've unpacked." And with that she headed upstairs to Ginny's room, knocking on the door before entering. To her surprise Ginny wasn't there, and she found it odd she had yet to run into any of the Weasley children. She placed her trunk on the bed that had been made up for her and Wyn jumped up herself, looking curiously at her trunk before allowing her eyes to scan the room. Considering the time, Hayley thought they were busy doing chores or they were outside on a walk or some sort of silly adventure to pass the time. 

Hayley scratched the top of her cat's head affectionately before opening her case and taking out some of her books, she never would admit it but she was especially gifted in school, her abilities in potions and herbology astounded many professors leaving them to think she would possibly follow in her mother's footsteps as a healer. But truth be told, Hayley had no idea what she wanted to do, which is why she was glad to have another year to decide.

She knew Fred and George excelled in charms, but were overlooked by many due to their indecent and poor behaviour throughout the school. There has been many times where she has offered to help them but has always been shut down straight away by them both, 'we'll get enough to pass' or 'we know what we're doing'. This year she was determined to get them to do well, even though she was currently not speaking to them. Given it was 2 weeks she would be staying it would be near impossible to avoid them at all.

Pulling her out of her thoughts was Wyn. She mewled and laid on her back in a way of gaining her attention. Hayley chuckled and stroked her belly before moving her books to the bedside table and her trunk under the bed. It was then when she heard the commotion downstairs, meaning most, if not all, of the Weasley's were possibly downstairs. Moving herself from her previous spot she began to walk downstairs, leaving Wyn to entertain herself, she thought it would be easy enough, cats are very independent animals.

When she wondered into the kitchen she had to stop herself from laughing. The all too familiar scene of Mrs Weasley telling off Fred and George for some half-assed prank or for simply making a rude comment always made her feel at home. It was quite strange to think of it like that, which is why she would never bring it up. Nevertheless, she was supposed to be angry at them, the last time she saw them she was ready to curse them off of the train. Knowing how they were, they probably would have forgotten about it by now, but Hayley's memory was a very long winded path.


	2. Two Times the Fun

By the time Hayley had time to register the twins had looked over to her they were already walking towards her. “Might need to wash your face love.” Fred started. “Yeah, although it’s a good look, people might think you’re playing dirty again.” George finished for him with a smirk sort of etching its way onto his face. She did nothing put simply roll her eyes at his remark, remembering the time she had thrown a bludger directly at their captain Oliver Wood for acting like a prat for the 12th time on that particular day. 

“Last time I checked, Wood is the one who played dirty, he’s not even a beater.” She went to the sink grabbing one of the spare clothes, wetting it and wiping over her face with it. “Neither are you Davis.” George’s voice felt far too close to her rather than being at the sofa they were previously stood at. To her surprise when she turned around from the sink they were stood right behind her. “Last name basis now are we? What’s that nickname Malfoy has for you? Weaslebee?” Both of them turned to each other, they were all fully aware of how much a prat Draco had been in his first year, but nevertheless he was a clever kid, and the nights she was alone in the common room, she would help him with some of his homework if he ever asked. He was an okay kid, but it didn’t stop him acting out of terms whenever he ran into a Gryffindor, especially Harry Potter, and his little group of friends. 

“You’re really prepared to take a leaf from his book? It’s not like you didn’t hit Wood first, he was defending himself from missing more weeks of quidditch. If anything you needed the break. It was all you talked about Hayley.” George looked away from Fred and down at the girl they had been friends with since birth. They both knew she was keen to hold grudges against certain people, even for the smallest things. 

She’d not written to them all summer, Fred really didn’t take any notice, if anything he was quite happy not receiving letters, he was always too lazy to write back. However George was a little upset, he missed writing back to her, telling her all about his and Fred’s new ideas and plans for the new school year. He missed hearing about her summer and how her mother and grandmother was, he was upset she hadn’t even sent any more suggestions for Muggle music. 

The Christmas previous, she had teamed up with the twins to buy their father a muggle object, a record player and some records to go along with it. It was not surprising that Arthur was fascinated by Muggles, he was head of the ‘Misuse of Muggle artefacts’ department at the ministry and had just had his decree accepted for Muggle protection which of course he was very proud of. It hurt a lot more when he found out she had been writing to both his mum and dad, explaining how she was doing and all the things she had learned from Muggles whilst being at home, she had even managed to write to Ron and even bloody Percy, which annoyed him deeply. 

“Are you kidding, this is what you’re still mad at us over?” George was pulled back to reality by his twin’s booming voice. “Merlin Hayley, it’s been the whole summer and you’ve not spoken to us. Can you not get over it yet?” Her eyes widened and George had trouble deciphering her reaction, was she shocked that someone had told her the facts, or was she upset that Fred had practically shouted at her. Instead, she began folding her arms and leaning back against the sink. “For your information Gideon,” the smirk dropped from Fred’s face and he looked at George to see nothing but a surprised expression on his face.

“I got over it. But if you two knocked your heads together to awaken the one braincell you surprisingly manage to keep. You might possibly understand why I’m still pissed off.” She said in a huff and walked off into the garden to see if Mr Weasley needed any help finishing off the de-gnoming in the garden. They both slumped their shoulders in defeat and moved back over to the sofa in the middle of their small sitting room and plopped themselves down. The silence was astounding, the twins were rarely lost for words. But the fact that one of their best friends had practically just bitten their heads off at about something neither of them had any idea about was astounding. “Suppose that’s why she’s in Slytherin.” 

George turns his to face Fred with a look of utter confusion, he remembers when Charlie told them it was based on trait’s they valued rather than traits they already had but had never really wondered enough what traits Hayley valued so much over loyalty and bravery. “And what is that supposed to mean Fred?” “Because we’re sat here feeling sorry for ourselves because we’ve apparently upset her more than we thought we did. I just thought she was angry because we sided with Wood.”

George sits there pondering on that day for quite sometime before forming a reply to his brother. “Maybe there’s something we don’t remember? I mean we were so focused on that game and telling Wood how good his shot was we didn’t really see her much that day.” Fred sat back on the sofa twiddling his thumbs until it was almost as if a lightbulb went off inside his head. “You know Georgie, I think you have more braincells than she stated you do.” He looked up from his current stare at the flowers in the middle of the room and slouched back against the sofa. “I’m not following Freddie." Fred sighed with a look taking back what he had just motioned about George being clever. “That we never really saw her that day. She was with Pomfrey all day and night and we only waited to see if she turned up to breakfast, and she did. So we never checked in on her. We acted as if nothing even happened and that’s when she started getting annoying about it.” It was as if everything had connected inside George’s head all at once. They knew she had gone to the hospital wing, only because Oliver had told them he went up to apologise, he hadn’t realised how hard he hit her. 

They both agreed to go and check on her if she was still in there the next day, but upon seeing her at breakfast the next morning they dropped the idea and completely forgot to ask how she was feeling. A few days after the match was when she started acting sort of irrational and angry towards them, eventually ending in a huge argument on the train home and her storming off to another compartment, they didn’t see her after that until obviously today. “I wouldn’t say she was annoying; she was just angry.” George then sat himself back up looking at the time aware that dinner would almost be ready. 

“Were you blind? She was at us every day. Not helping us in the tutoring she kept offering, and then she kept getting us in trouble in classes. If that’s not annoying for you Georgie I don’t know what is. She’ll probably carry on this year as well.” George shook his head and looked at his twin who was in disbelief he disagreed in what he had stated. “Not if we apologise. After dinner, that way she’ll start talking to us again and can even help us with our plan.” Fred then looked up and a small smirk started appearing in the corner of his smile. “Well we’d better think of some good words Georgie. Otherwise I guarantee she’d grass us to mum.” He nodded over to the kitchen door where Molly was stood shouting the rest of them inside for dinner. “Better get planning then shouldn’t we Freddie?”


	3. Perfect Prefect Percy

Dinner was a relatively moderate affair for the Weasleys. Obviously plus the advent of Hayley who found herself sat between Percy and Ron, whilst the twins and Ginny sat at the other side, and a parent either end. There was some light conversation, some questions about Hayley’s summer which George listened to intently, given the fact he hadn’t heard from her, he was quite happy to hear what she had been up to. Fred, who had noticed his staring and the fact he had almost completely stopped eating nudged his foot under the table and rolled his eyes which ultimately caught the gaze of his mother. “Everything alright Fred?” He nods and continues eating, grumbling about how George keeps staring but this goes amiss and Mr Weasley and Hayley continue their conversation.

“My Grandmother has decided to take up knitting whilst my mother is still away. She said it’s been very fascinating, and she’s had to learn it without magic.” Hayley smiles. “She says she reckons she’d be able to knit me a jumper for Christmas.” Ron glances over to his mum who just smiles and nods. “Well it would save me some wool for Hermione’s this year.” Hayley stops in her tracks and turns to face Molly sheepishly. “Mrs Weasley I didn’t mean it like that, I’m s-“

“Well if mum doesn’t make you one I’m sure Percy would let you have an old one of his.” Fred beamed up at her, staring directly at Hayley. Her face faltered as she turned to face him. “And what is that supposed to mean Frederick?” He smirked slightly looking up as he felt a kick to his shin from the person next to him. “Yeah Freddie, please enlighten us.” He felt the stare of his twin now on his every movement. “Well she’s all friendly with him now, you know what she was like after Wood hit her with the bludger, she spent more time in the library with perfect prefect Percy then she ever has with us.” 

This made Hayley stifle a laugh before looking directly into Fred’s eyes. If there ever was a time looks could kill, Fred would’ve been dead far long before now. “It might help you to know he can be quiet and let me actually get some of my essays and homework finished, something neither you nor George are capable of doing without me shouting at you.“ She went back to finishing her meal. Fred then dropped his gaze to look around the table, seeing all eyes on him and so he coughed awkwardly and carried on eating. 

“Fred Weasley, you’d do a whole lot of good to your life if you took a leaf from their book and cared about your studies. These pranks will get you no where in the future. Do you think Percy, or Charlie or Bill got prefect by messing around during their classes?” He then groaned at the words of his mother and sunk further back into his chair only to receive another kick from George with a small whisper straight afterwards. “You better have some good words chosen for your apology Freddie.”

With dinner now all finished and the pots washing themselves up thanks to Mrs Weasley’s quick flick of the wand, everyone was now dotted around different places of the burrow. Ginny was in the upstairs landing playing with both cats, Percy and Ron were both up in their rooms doing God knows what. Mr and Mrs Weasley were both sat in the living room with the record player on very quietly just as some background noise whilst he read and she knitted. Hayley was in Ginny’s room, laid across the bed that had been made for her, reading through some of her school books and contemplating whether she should go seek out the twins, or maybe just Fred, to give him a taste of what Oliver had received last year, only this time she would use her fist. 

She was extremely angry that Fred had even given the notion that her and Percy would ever be like that, of course she was the only one who knew of Percy’s relationship with Penelope Clearwater, but the amount of times she’d read Ron’s letters telling her Percy was always locked away in his room, she wondered if they even questioned his odd behaviour this summer. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ginny stumbling in and her cat (Little Meow Cat) following. She placed her herbology book page side down so she didn’t lose the part she was reading and looked up at Ginny, sitting herself up and waiting the arrival of her own little Wyn to come pouncing through the door. When she didn’t hear or see a cat emerging she turned to question her but it was as if Ginny already knew what she was going to say. “Fred took her, said something about scaring the gnomes off in the garden.” 

To Hayley, that was the last straw, Fred had basically been on her back since she arrived and once again George followed in his twins footsteps. She closed her herbology book and picked it up taking it with her out of the room. She stormed to the other end of the corridor where Fred and George’s room was very obviously marked and pushed the door wide open to see them discussing quietly at the window with Wyn hissing in Fred’s arms. “HAND HER OVER RIGHT FUCKING NOW FRED WEASLEY!” This made them both jump and turn to face her. Fred now losing the grip he had on her cat who now jumped from his hold and around to her feet where she rubbed her head affectionately against her leg, almost like a thank you. 

“Look we just wanna talk Hayls, come on you’ve been off with us for weeks. You even wrote letters to Percy and not us.” She was seething with anger at this point to even listen to George’s pleads and demands, she let Wyn wonder out of the room, to obviously go back in search of Ginny and Little Meow Cat whilst she walked up to them both and hit Fred in the shoulder multiple times with her herbology book until he managed to push her back gently. “OI! What the hell is up with you?” He huffed and brushed himself off looking up at her. “I don’t remember our best friend being a complete psychopath!”

She groaned and threw her book back on the bed whilst she remained stood up and stared down at them. “Oh I am am I? That was for every time you’ve pissed me off since I’ve been here! You hate cats. Am I supposed to suddenly believe you just wanted Wyn in here to cuddle with?” Hayley threw herself down on the bed closest, which happened to be George’s. With this, George pulled himself up and went and sat down next to where she’d thrown her body. “There is no way you’re siding with her, no wonder Wood spent weeks off practice, she’s bloody dangerous with something in her hands.” 

“You better hope next time it’s not your neck.” She lifted her head and glared at him, only to receive the same back. George rolled his eyes and threw the book at him. “Freddie you’re not helping.” Luckily, this time Fred caught the book and placed it down so as to not destroy it anymore. “Look. Hayley, we wanted to talk to you.” She looked at George who was sat right next to her, she sat herself up half expecting them to come to senses, the other half thinking they would try to convince her she was overreacting. 

“We’re sorry we upset you,” she looked at them bewildered. Never once had they heard the twins apologise to anybody; she knew she wanted one from them but she never thought they would pull up with the words ‘we’re sorry’. “more specifically, we’re sorry we didn’t check on you in the hospital wing. We were going to the next day, but we saw you at breakfast and you seemed fine so we sort of forgot to check afterwards.” She chuckled slightly before coughing to cover it up and looking at them. Typical behaviour of them to forget something like it wasn’t important. “And I’m sorry for making the comment at dinner, and also almost throwing your cat out of the window to scare the gnomes.” She looked up at Fred and rolled her eyes, “you’re unbelievable you know, if you think for one second you have any chance of living if you do that to my cat you might as well throw yourself out with her.” She pulls her legs up so that she’s sat with them crossed. “I’m glad you realised, I honestly thought Ron would’ve told you.”

Fred looks up from his position on the window ledge and blinks a few times before clearing his throat. “You’re saying Ron knew and didn’t mention it to us straight away?” She looks at them and shakes her head. “He’s known the whole summer, where did you think I went when I left you two and Jordan?” George looked extremely annoyed and now Fred had risen from where he was stood. “That git. I’ll turn him into a gnome.” Hayley did nothing but shake her head and push him back down into his seat at the window.

“You’ll do no such thing. Besides, he said you two had some masterplan that you would need my help pulling off?” She phrased the end as a question, she wasn’t oblivious to the twins forte in pulling off grand schemes throughout Hogwarts, and even managing to do some at home. She looked to George who had a massive grin on his face. “We’re gonna need to you to stay quiet until we finish explaining.”  



	4. Plans in Motion

It had been almost a full week since her first day at the burrow and she was currently getting ready for bed, the thought of their next plan on her mind. Sure Fred and George were reckless but never like this. She was amazed they’d planned it down to the tiny details. She even had to stop them a few times to make sure she’d actually heard their plan right. As she put her pyjamas on and hummed to herself she went back through her mind to remember what they had said to her, even though the thought of the plan was completely unethical.

“You’re serious? A flying car? Where on earth do you acquire one of those?” She stared in disbelief that they would even have thought of a plan like this. However, Fred and George chuckled and smiled wide. They had never planned anything like this before, they only wish they could recreate in on Hogwarts grounds. Fred smirks and looks right at her. “Now my dear Hayls, our father loves everything muggle centred, you really think he wouldn’t have a car?” She shakes her head. Of course she knows he has a car; she’s seen it plenty and he loves to bring it up in almost every conversation. “Yes but flying? It’s impossible. Muggles don’t think that far-“ 

“That’s why our dad is so brilliant,” George started, beaming up with almost what looked like a sense of pride, “he’s enchanted it, sometimes he takes it around the fields.” Her jaw almost dropped, considering Arthur’s position, he knew he shouldn’t have done something like this. “Surely Molly would have something to say.” “Oh mum would,” Fred grin was ear to ear, in a way it was sort of unnerving for Hayley to see, but they always managed to surprise her. “But she has no idea that it is.” 

Her eyes went wide as she turned back to George. He sat behind her smiling, the same smile he’d had throughout this entire conversation. “So what do you need me for? You’ve not mentioned me once in this plan.” Fred then chuckled and stood up, “we need you. Well you and Ginny. To sleep in here the night we do it.” As if she hadn’t heard the entirely crazy plan, she was astounded that this is what they were asking. “There’s no way we could pull that off. You two are almost like a foot taller than us both.” 

“No, mum never comes in properly, she just pops her head in, she’ll never realise.” George then joined his twin in standing and the two then laid their eyesight onto her, “plus it’s not like you haven’t slept in here before. Hayley sighs at those words, yes she may have slept in here, but it was with them both in the bed over, she never expected to stay when they weren’t there. It was astonishing she even found the words just fly out of her mouth. “Fine, but I wanna be part of the action next time.” They both chuckle at her and nod. “Sure, Georgie won’t mind you joining him.” This only made her blush slightly and smile looking towards him. “That sounds like a deal to me.” 

Yawning slightly, she makes her way to Ginny’s room closing the door. Wyn already laid at the bottom of the bed like she was aware of the time. Hayley smiles and climbs into her bed, turning to face Ginny’s direction and looks. “When do you think they’ll do this? We go back to school in 2 weeks.” Ginny just shrugs, stroking Little Meow Cat’s tummy before looking up at Hayley. “I think they’re just waiting for the right time.” This induces her to nod and lay back in her bed. “I guess you’re right. Goodnight Gin.” Only was she about to find out this was the right night. 

Hayley felt a slight shove to her shoulders, in which she groaned and mumbled before rolling over. George sighed before moving to Ginny and shaking her shoulders. “Come on, we’re doing this tonight.” Ginny groaned at the whisper in her ear and sat herself up. “Why now?” “Because dad left an hour ago, he’s on a nightshift right now. Mum’s already asleep so it’s perfect.” Adjusting her eyes to the darkness and moving her vision to the other bed. “She’s not even up yet.” To this, George did nothing but simply shake his head. “We’re working on it, just go to my room and be quiet.” 

Ginny almost huffed in defeat, even though she hadn’t lost anything and got out of bed, moving quietly out of the room down to the end of the hall. George then turned his attention to the girl still asleep in bed. He shoved her shoulders again before changing his tactic and dragging her arm out of the bed. “Stop it!” Hayley’s eyes shot open to the sight of George, who was already dressed and waiting to go. He shook his head and pulled her hand up so she was then forced to stand out of the bed. “Come on, you agreed to this plan.” 

Her mind then registered as to why he would even dream of waking her up at this time and she nodded slowly, using her hands to smooth out her hair. “Oh. Well you never mentioned it was happening tonight George.” “Well dad left an hour ago to work and mum is already asleep, plus Ron is already downstairs with Fred waiting.” Hayley yawned, and picked up Wyn, who did not appreciate the sudden disturbance and began the short quiet walk to the twins room. George departed and changed his course when they both reached the stairs only to be stopped briefly by a sudden grab of his hand. He turned around to see Hayley stood there, it was dark so he couldn’t really make out her face but he felt it looked sad.

Either it was or he wanted it to. “Just. Be safe okay?” She looked at him, Hayley was all up for their plans, but them pulling something like this was scary to her to say the least. Cars aren’t supposed to fly, what if it crashes, or stops working? Pulling her from her thoughts was a small squeeze, her eyes moved up to meet George’s. He just nodded as an affirmation to her words and she let go and went into their room. Thankfully, Ginny was already asleep when she closed the door. She didn’t feel like explaining why she took so long. That, and the current smile that resided on her face.

“Who’s Errol?” By this point in time they had just managed to collect Harry from the Dursley’s and were now on their way back to the burrow, hoping that the plan had worked and they would be able to pull it off. Ron was currently telling Harry about how all summer he had been trying to write but to no avail would he receive a reply from Harry. “Our owl. He’s ancient. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d collapsed on a delivery. So then I tried to borrow Hermes-“ 

“Who?” Fred chuckled and joined in on the conversation, he had previously been focused on driving, but given that the sky was clear, he thought it would be fine to join in for a few minutes. “The owl Mum and Dad bought Percy when he was made a prefect.” “But Percy wouldn’t lend him to me,” Ron continued with his story. “said he needed him.” George had been pretty quiet in the front. He had been helping Fred navigate his way too Little Whinging and was now helping him find his way back to Ottery St Catchpole so they could park to car back up without being caught. 

“Percy’s been acting very oddly this summer. And he has been sending a lot of letters and spending a load of time in his room. There’s only so many times you can polish a prefect badge. You’re driving too far west Fred.” Pointing his hand to the compass on the dash board. With this Fred twiddled the steering wheel as to point them in the right direction. “I thought Percy was just writing to Hayley, but we cleared it up a few days ago. Don’t think George would be too happy if they both spent their whole summer writing to each other.” Ron and Harry stifled a laugh and George just looked up at Fred clearly not very amused.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” He sat back in his seat and peered under the windscreen to see where they were. “Don’t act as if you haven’t made goo-goo eyes at her ever since she got here last week. It’s getting a bit annoying really. You don’t listen to anything I say anymore.” George scoffed and made the famous Weasley surprised face. “No I haven’t and for your information Freddie-“ “So, does your dad know you’ve got the car.” Harry decided he didn’t want any tension, being at the Dursley’s all summer really dampened his mood and he didn’t know if he was prepared to see Fred and George act anything other than silly. 

“Er, no, he had to work tonight. Hopefully, we’ll be able to get it back in the garage without Mum noticing we flew it.” Ron explained to Harry. After what felt like a while of Ron explaining his father’s job and what he does with different Muggle artefacts, George then spotted the main road that would take them home. “We’ll be there in ten minutes, just as well, it’s getting dark.” A faint pinkish glow was visible along the horizon. The twins had hoped that Ginny and Hayley had managed to pull the whole thing off or even a hope that their mum would not yet be awake.


	5. We'll Give Things a Miss

Hayley awoke to the sound of both her’s and Ginny’s cats playing on the floor with what looked like an empty box of Filibuster Fireworks. When she sat up she noted that Ginny was no longer in the bed next to her, thinking it was the early morning and Mrs Weasley had knocked on the twins door to wake them up. With this in mind, Hayley smiled, hoping that they would be back and downstairs with Harry already eating breakfast. She got out of bed before going back to Ginny’s room to collect some of her clothes and go into the now free bathroom to get washed and dressed. 

What Hayley was unaware of, was simply that Ginny was in the bathroom and had left just a mere minute before Hayley went in, back to their room. It was almost a chain reaction, she saw that Hayley was not laid in the bed, thinking nothing of it, Ginny then went back into her room with the cats assuming the plan had worked. It was as if God couldn’t have written it any better. After Hayley had finished getting ready, she then headed downstairs and into the living area where she only noticed Percy sat with a cup of what looked like tea but she couldn’t really tell.

He looked up from his books when he noticed she was just stood there. “Morning Hayley, sleep well? There’s some hot tea on the table if you’re interested.” All of this came as a bit of shock and she looked around from where she previously held her stare, now knowing she had to play this off as nonchalant. “Morning Perce, is no one else awake?” She walked over to the kitchen table and poured herself a cup as to seem not odd this morning, she then went over and joined Percy sitting on the sofa, looking down at the book to see what he was doing so early this morning. “Not that I’ve heard, which is quite unusual but it is nice for some quiet at last.” She almost choked on her tea that she had just sipped but managed to swallow it down. Of course he would find it unusual. Fred and George are rarely this quiet, and the Ghoul above Ron’s room isn’t causing any trouble like he previously was for the past few days. 

“Yeah, I guess so. How are you and Penelope?” Hayley made conversation to make it seem less awkward. She was never awkward around the Weasleys, in fact sometimes she felt she was too comfortable, she had no issue in striking up a conversation with any of them, even Bill and Charlie, who she didn’t see as often as the others. She thought that the plan could still work, maybe she could excuse herself at some point and go back into their room to pretend to sleep just until Molly knocked. “We’re doing quite well thank you, we’ve been writing back and forth all summer, it’s been quite refreshing you know, spending the summer not doing just school work.” He smiled and picked his book back up, opening to its previous page. She smiled nodding and was just about to come up with a reply when she heard the stairs being descended onto by whoever it may have been. She hoped they had used the car to climb through their own window, or that it would just be Ginny coming down but to no avail. It was Molly, who sort of looked like she was in a huff, obviously looking for something. Or someone. “Ah, Hayley dear.” She started once she realised who was sat on her sofa. “You haven’t seen Fred or George this morning have you? Or Ronald?” Inside, Hayley groaned, she knew the plan was over as soon as Molly stepped foot downstairs, there was no way she could cover for them now, instead she just shook her head. “No Mrs Weasley, not since last night.”

It wasn’t a foreign sight to see Hayley downstairs in the Burrow before anybody else, normally at this time she would be walking Arlo, her family dog so it wasn’t strange for her to sometimes wake up this early. Molly simply sighed and went about the house looking around for them before eventually giving up and starting breakfast. At this point, Hayley and Percy were both discussing O.W.L.s, she knew they weren’t for another year but Percy had gotten his results yesterday and had all received 12 of them.

“As long as you choose the right amount of study time, I believe you’ll be absolutely fine. You’re very capable of doing all 12 you know.” Hayley smiled a little, she knew Percy was a man of very few words, so for some of them to compliment her academic abilities was quite nice to hear. “I’m just off into the yard to check on the gnomes.” They both nodded in confirmation of Mrs Weasley’s words and turned back to their conversation. “You think so?” He nodded and looked at her. “I know so, even Oliver thinks so.” “Wood?” He looked at her confused face and nodded. “Well yes, I was talking about Fred and George probably not doing so well next year and he said you should be able to ‘whip them into shape’? or whatever that means.”

Hayley did nothing but roll her eyes. Wood did nothing but cause her pain and misery on the pitch and had the nerve to talk about her when she wasn’t there? If he ever started this year, she’d make sure he couldn’t play again. All of a sudden they both heard hushed voices and she mentally smacked herself in the face, this was not going to end well. “Now if we go upstairs really quietly,” she could hear Fred’s hushed voice, meaning they must be back with Harry, either that or they couldn’t “and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast. Then Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, ‘Mum, look who turned up in the night!.’ And she’ll be all pleased to see Harry and no one need ever know we flew the car.”

“Right, come on Harry. I sleep at the-“ Ron stopped his words when he noticed the twins were no longer looking at him or Harry, instead their gaze was fixed on the sofa. More importantly, who was sat on it. “Hang on, what are you doing down here? You’re supposed to be-“ “Supposed to be where?” Fred started but was interrupted by Percy, she looked up at them with pleading eyes, she definitely didn’t want to be in trouble with Molly, and they all knew Percy told Molly absolutely everything, no matter the person in trouble. George looked and cleared his throat, “Nothing Percy, Fred’s just confused. He’s not slept.” 

“Ron are you okay?” Hayley looked over as Ron had gone a nasty greenish colour, his eyes fixed on the figure in the garden. They all whipped their head around to see Mrs Weasley marching across the yard, scattering chickens. “Ah.” Fred started. “Oh dear.” George finished for him. Mrs Weasley, seeming to have some sort of telepathic ability turned her head to see them stood in the house and marched back inside. Hayley had never seen her so flustered before. She stopped right in front of the three brothers. “So,” she said really quietly. George decided to fake a yawn “Morning Mum.” 

“Have you any idea how worried I’ve been?” Mrs Weasley continued, she was speaking in no more than a whisper, but even Harry was aware, it couldn’t mean good. “Sorry Mum, but see, we had to-“ “Beds empty! NO NOTE! Car gone! Could’ve crashed…. Out of my mind with worry…. Did you care?! Never as long as I’ve lived…. You wait until your father gets home! We never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy.” “Perfect Percy.” Fred muttered through Molly’s shouting; it was like she was trying to form a sentence to tell them off but couldn’t voice how to start it. But Fred speaking, just sent her over the edge. “YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY’S BOOK!” she yelled. Of course they were cowering before, but now it was like they were almost on the floor. 

Percy ended up leaving to go upstairs half way through this but Hayley just sat and watched, she was astounded that Mrs Weasley could go on for what sounded like hours until she finally turned to Harry who had backed away. “I’m very pleased to see you Harry, dear. Come and have some breakfast.” He sort of waited for Ron’s approval and he nodded so they both went to the kitchen with Molly and sat at the table. Hayley on the other hand stood up and went over to the twins. Fred looked in utter disbelief. “So what happened? Percy drag you out of bed? You-“ George nudged him in the side. 

Hayley sighed and looked at them. “When I woke up Ginny wasn’t in bed. I assumed you were already back and were eating. Percy,” she started, glaring right at Fred “was already down here and I couldn’t exactly leave suddenly without it looking strange.” George looked at her and smiled small, knowing it wasn’t her fault, she wasn’t to know they weren’t actually back and looked over in the kitchen where he saw his Mum glaring at them. “Never mind, its done now. And I think breakfast is ready.”


	6. All's Fair in Love and De-Gnoming

With breakfast being a surely awkward affair, and Mrs Weasley still ranting and raving about the twins latest escapade. Percy and Ginny eventually came down to join us, but Ginny squeaked as soon as she saw Harry and ran back upstairs. “Ginny,” Ron started to whisper to Harry “My sister. She’s been talking about you all summer.” “Yeah, she’ll be wanting your autograph Harry.” Fred started laughing to himself but once he realised Molly’s stare was on him he looked down and the rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Hayley looked around and thought to herself, after hearing the fact that Harry had bars on his windows and they were practically starving him, she thought it was wise to go and collect him.

On the other hand, Molly had said that if Harry hadn’t replied by Friday, her and Arthur would go themselves, but I suppose Ron couldn’t wait until the weekend to see his best friend. “Blimey, I’m tired.” Fred begins yawning and I shook my head, always the instigator. “I think I’ll go to bed and-“ “You will not. It’s your own fault you’ve been up all night. You’re going to de-gnome the garden; it’s gotten completely out of hand again. And you two.” Mrs Weasley points her finger at both Ron and George, at this point Hayley couldn’t help but laugh “this is brilliant.” It was a very boring task, and considering they’d only done it just last week, there was no way they would’ve turned up again.

“Hang on a minute. You said you’d help us! You were part of this plan too.” Fred huffs and sits back up in chair, completely astounded Hayley would even comment on their punishment, if anything, he thought she should be doing it too. “Fred Weasley how dare you accuse me of such a thing. I was asleep the whole night.” She raised her eyebrows to question him but was taken back by her sudden burst of confidence, technically she wasn’t wrong, her part was to sleep in their beds, of course she was asleep the whole night. He groaned in defeat and rolled his eyes. “smart arse.”

After a brief intermission from Mrs Weasley once again going on about Lockhart and his fantastic remedies for getting rid of all sorts of household pests, the five rose from the table and followed the twins outside to the garden. “Muggles have garden gnomes too, you know.” And this prompted Hayley to chuckle, “these aren’t garden gnomes Harry, you’ll see.” “Yeah, I’ve seen those things they think are gnomes.” We both looked over to Ron who was now bent double with his head in a peony bush. “Like fat little Father Christmases with fishing rods.” She laughed and watched as the bush started moving and Ron then stood straight pulling one out. “This, is a gnome.” He continued with a grim face. Ron then held it out and grabbed its ankles. 

“This is what we have to do.” He then lifted it above his head and starts swinging it around like a lasso. They both noted the look of pure horror on his face. “Don’t worry Harry, it’s fine, it doesn’t hurt them.” “Yeah, supposed to make them dizzy so they can’t find their way back to the gnomeholes.” Ron and Hayley smiled and they all watched it fly about 20 feet into the air before landing over the hedge. Fred looked and shook his head “Pitiful, bet I could get mine past the tree stump.” “Does George have to come and hold your hand?” Fred scoffs and turns to face her. “No, does he need to come hold yours?”

“I’m not the one de-gnoming right now.” Hayley smiles and wonders up to Fred, “But, if you ask really nicely, I’m sure he will.” Fred shook his head. “You seem to be under estimating me over here.” To this, even George pondered curiously what he meant. “I don’t get it Freddie. Mum didn’t tell her to.” Fred did nothing but smirk. “You’ll see.” “Rightttttt,” and with that, Hayley turned hot on her heel and went back over to where Ron and Harry were now throwing gnomes over the hedge quite far.  
Little did she know, the gnome Fred had picked up was gnawing its way through her new jumper. George’s eyes went wide whilst Fred just laughed. “You’re serious?” He looked at his twin in disbelief, he did find it quite amusing, but knowing he wouldn’t hear the end of her complaints he kept it down. “Deadly Georgie. Oh Hayls? Looks like you’ve got a new tail!” She found herself confused at his words but nevertheless dumbfounded, they knew they were not yet old enough to do magic outside of Hogwarts, but at the same time she wouldn’t put it past him. 

“You’re not making yourself clear enough Freddie!” Hayley turned back to look at him when she felt something swinging at the bottom of her jumper. Not daring to look down and give Fred’s smirking face the satisfaction of a reaction, she reached her hand around the back of her jumper to feel about until she felt something quite knobbly and still wriggling around, the realisation sets in and not giving him a reaction was off the table, her brows furrowed and her voice now becoming much louder so they could hear her across the garden “You didn’t.” But he didn’t have to answer. As if the look on his face wasn’t enough of a giveaway, the bloody thing no decided to bite down hard on her hand causing her to almost leap in the air and scream out. 

“FRED YOU ABSOLUTE TOSSPOT, COME AND GET IT NOW!” She shook her hand frantically as a way to free its jaws from it’s current tight grip. Even now, George couldn’t contain his laughter and began to join in with his brother. The two found it hilarious, not only had they done this before, but it got her every time. Sure her hand would have bite marks on it, but they would soon fade within the next few days. Hayley calmed her posture and grabbed it by the ankles ripping it away from her hand. There was a distinct quick shout of agony which caused them to both look in her direction. Ripping the thing off always came with consequences, and this wasn’t the first time she’d bled because of them, the gnomes that is.

She shot Fred a quick warning glance but before he had time to register it she was already running at him. He widened his eyes as she made a B line straight for him. His response was to run behind George who then realised the position he was in. Harry and Ron had taken a break to watch the whole scene unfold. Ron did find the twin’s antics amusing for the most part, the parts he wasn’t the butt of the joke. “Tell me RIGHT NOW! Why I shouldn’t put this you know where!” Hayley scowled and looked past George who was stood a metre in between them. “Because you don’t have the balls to Davis.” Fred felt almost as if he was in a position of Power. As well as being a definitive amount taller than her, George was stood in between them, and as much as he hated their little relationship thing or whatever he called it, he knew George wouldn’t let her past. “Then you’re in for a new transfiguration lesson Frederick because I’m about to get some right in fucking front of you!” She huffed and breathed heavy, holding the gnome about a foot away from her so it didn’t bite her again. “Look Hayls, you’re bleeding, you need to get mum to sort it out.” Her glance didn’t move from Fred who looked like he was about to piss himself with laughter. However, she did catch the soothing tone of George’s voice and felt herself calming down before looking up at him. She closed her eyes for a second and breathed in composing herself. 

“Fine.” She turned to face the hedge and swung the gnome round a few times before throwing it over the hedge. “Wow Hayley. That must’ve been 50 feet!” she could hear Ron shouting in the background, she chuckled to herself and started heading inside, hearing the mumbling voices of Fred and George before Fred decided to make something extra clear for her. “If only she acted like that in quidditch, maybe Slytherin might have a chance of winning.” With that her eyes went wild suddenly, like it had just become a life and death situation. She turned straight back around and stared directly at him. “I’m going to fucking KILL YOU FRED WEASLEY!” He turned around to the sound of a shrill voice only to see what looked like a huge ball of ginger and brown hair as George stepped in front of Fred yet again and grabbed her arms to stop her advancing any further. “Right! Let’s go find mum.” George said enthusiastically, going inside and almost pulling Hayley with him leaving Fred to joke with Ron and Harry, and get rid of the rest of the gnomes. “Mum where’s the first aid kit?” Out of everything muggles owned, a first aid kit and a record player were the only things Mrs Weasley would allow in the house. 

“Why, what’s wrong?” Molly looks over from the kitchen counter she was stood at and looks at them. George lifts her hand up to show his mother the damage whilst Hayley grumbles whether or not to get Fred in trouble again this morning. “Oh those pesky gnomes.” She walks over taking Hayley and sits her at the table going through the pantry to look for her supplies. “They’re awful aren’t they.” Hayley is awoken from her thoughts to see Molly places numerous bottles and bandages on the table. “Yeah they’re a nuisance, especially the one that did this.” She grimaces and gulps slowly looking at the things on the table. She knew they were definitely going to sting.


	7. Reminiscent

It had been several days since the de-gnoming incident. Hayley's hand had began to heal and it was now sporting a lovely dark purple bruise where the gnome's teeth had been. Of course, Hayley didn't actually tell Molly it was because Fred decided to pull another one of his famous stunts, she'd just get him back later. When, where and what she would do had yet to be established, maybe she'd be able to pull George to help her. Or better yet, manage to convince Fred to do it to himself. She did however, find it odd that all of Fred's 'outbursts' (as she liked to call them) were nearly all aimed at her with the sole objective to piss her off. Half of the stunts he had pulled, she had not found amusing in the slightest. Maybe she did something to upset him, she shrugged it off and decided to talk to him later.

Currently, Hayley had sat her sights about the living room in the burrow, she was reading through her old potions book, she was sure she would receive her letter for new books really soon, meaning she would be able to go to one of her favourite places, Diagon Alley. She appreciated how much it looked like a muggle high street, but it was completely different. Full of different shops anyone who wasn't a witch or wizard could only scarcely imagine.

She chuckled to herself, it wasn't very hard to know that Dumbledore knew everything, she would be extremely surprised if her letter didn't turn up with the rest of the Weasley's. Finishing her chapter in the book, she placed it down on the coffee table and got up and decided to venture up to see what the twins were up to. Hayley had been downstairs for majority of the day, firstly helping the Weasley's complete their chores and then after that just lounging around. It had been more quiet than normal, other than the occasional bang from the ghoul above Ron's room, there hadn't been much noise, Ron was busy showing Harry all around and telling him about his favourite quidditch team she barely saw them at all.

Even Wyn hadn't been around as much, of course cats are very independent animals but she still expected Wyn to come and cuddle up in bed every night. From now on, if she couldn't find Wyn she would either expect her to be busy with Ginny and her cat, or if you listened out enough, you'd hear Fred shout about feeding her to the gnomes because the cat had found herself comfy in one of their empty firework boxes. George didn't really mind cats, he found it a rightful side more entertaining than the garden rat they had in their possession for the last 12 years.

If anything, Hayley was determined to make Fred like cats this year, even if it was the last thing she did. She made her way down to the end of the hallway and knocked once before entering. To Hayley, it wasn't surprising that their whole room was a mess once again, or that Wyn and Little Meow Cat were in the same empty box, it was the astounding level of silence both of the twins had managed to keep up even when she entered. She looked at them both, they were sat on Fred's bed and seemed to be deep in thought which Hayley had interrupted as when she closed the door they just looked at her. "Can we help?" Fred looked up at her.

"I don't know, you're both too quiet today. Everything okay?" She moved to George's bed and sat down on it. Looking up at them both, she saw the faintest edge of a smile creeping up on their faces up the fact that she'd asked them if they were okay. "What makes you think we're not?" Fred looked up at her face to see a genuine look of worry sat there. "You're too quiet, and we all know what happened last time you were too quiet." Hayley looked up at them both to see that they were now facing her. Fred started to laugh, the last time they were this quiet, they had planned one of the biggest pranks she'd seen. Of course it was during their school time, so the fact they would even try to pull anything off half as big whilst in Molly's house was amazing to her. It's like they had a death wish. "Well it might interest you to know what we're actually doing." Her attention shifted to George, he had been pretty quiet since she came in, whether that was due to her entrance or because he was too deep in thought to tear away, she'd never know.

"Well I would like to know. So spill Weasley's." She shook her head at the sentiment, to think she wouldn't want to know was outrageous, most of the time she wanted to be part of the action, not a lot interesting happened in her life, apart from the fact her grandmother mostly watched her considering her mother's career. "Well little one-" "That's rich Freddie since I'm older than you both." Hayley shook her head, sure it was only just under 2 months but granted, she was older than them both, something she'd never let them forget. "Yeah, yeah, anyway. We're thinking of ideas to get filch this year." Last year the 'reign of Potter' began, or so they liked to call it. Sure, the twins were known for most chaos within the school, but with Harry starting, and the rumours that came with Quirrel leaving, they seemed to be losing their mojo or whatever they preferred to call it. They didn't get to pull half of the stuff they had planned for that year, sure it was only 3rd, it wasn't like it was truly important, but they didn't want to fade into the background. Coming from a large family and all, fading into the background was almost a way of saying 'I'm exactly like the rest of my siblings.' Something Fred and George refused to be.

Peeves took an instant liking to the pair in first year, their mischievous behaviour and the look on their faces was enough for Peeves to see. Peeves was a poltergeist that took residence in Hogwarts, he's constantly up to mischief, almost like he was his own person. Of course, the only person who could control him was the Bloody Baron, an awful ghost from Slytherin, who had one of the shortest tempers Hayley had ever witnessed. She snapped herself away from her thoughts and looked up at them. "So, any new ideas? Or just the same again."

"Well," started George, "considering Harry's great escapades through half of the year, we didn't get to use everything we thought of." "And besides, what do you take us for?" Fred butted in. "We might not study, but a lot goes on in these brains Hayls. More than you'll ever know." With that sentiment, she just laughed, "I'm sure there is. Care to expand on your ideas, I might have a few myself." They both grinned widely at her. Of course, being in Slytherin and having good grades had its perks. For one, Snape wasn't on at her as much compared to other students.

Her ability to listen and intake a lot of information made her one of the smartest witches in the year. They all saw that as an advantage, it meant she was allowed to mess around without lacking in subject knowledge. And to Fred and George, it allowed them to know what pranks would work and what ones would blow up horrifically in their faces. Of course, it never stopped them pulling any of their pranks off. If anything, it gave them a want to pull them off and prove her wrong, but most of the time they would leave them until the end of the year, detentions were never few with twins always acting up. Saving the huge ones till last was a way to cheer up the end of the year, and to stop them from getting major repercussions from their actions.

The two told Hayley of their amazing new ideas, and the plans they hadn't fully managed to plan out, of course this led to her input. She was able to get away with a lot more than they were, and this helped them massively. Apart from the fact that McGonagall did indeed have a soft spot for them and their antics, Hayley also being a part of them showed the professors their ideas wouldn't be completely wreckless, she had limits. The twins however, they had no idea what one of those was.

They talked her ear off for hours, at some point within this conversation she wished she was deaf, it was amazing to her how much detail they had put into their ideas, if only they were like this with their schoolwork. Neither of the twins were dim in smarts and wit, in fact they were both extremely clever, it was a shame they used their smarts in the wrong way sometimes. By the time they had finished their chat, the time on their muggle clocks read 2:06am. Hayley rubbed her eyes before looking up at them but Fred had already registered this, and answered before she could even open her mouth.

"Fine. But only if you help us this year." With this she questioned him. She knew the fine was allowing her to sleep in their room but the rest of the sentence had lost her. "What do you mean?" "Well we need someone to keep watch for us, and you know potion measures really well and... quite frankly, we need your help to pull half of this shit off." She was taken aback, of all the times she had offered to help them, they hadn't taken the help too many times. She watched as they both got under the covers in Fred's bed and decided to settle herself in the bed she was currently residing on top off.

She hadn't failed to notice both cats had also found their way on the bed and curled up together to sleep. "I think you have yourself a deal." She smiled to herself and watched as George blew the remaining candle out. Good nights were muttered and it seemed to be quiet once again. Only this time the quiet was peaceful. Hayley laid on her back looking up at the ceiling, she heard the soft purrs from both of the cats and smiled briefly before returning to her thoughts. "Fred?" She almost felt like laughing at the groan she heard next to her, Fred loved sleep almost as much as he loved to mess around in Hogwarts, it was like she'd asked him to give her his arm when she heard his response. "What is it?" She closed her eyes and breathed out quietly before turning herself onto her side to look at them both, her eyes now adjusted to the sudden darkness.

"Have I done something to annoy you? It's just since I got here you've been on me all the time and I don't know why." It's like she could see him fathoming an answer inside his head, yes he had been on at her for the past 2 weeks, but none of it was really her fault. She was unaware of his twins behaviour and actions towards her, and she was unaware of the words spoke about her when she wasn't in the room. He felt a nudge in his ribs from George, almost like he could read the thoughts in his head. "No Hayley, I've just been extremely bored this summer." And with that she just nodded silently before smiling to herself and closing her eyes. She was happy to hear that, she thought she had done something to upset him, and couldn't recall any specific moment in which she had acted out of terms first. She definitely didn't want her friendships to break down this year. "Goodnight Fred."


End file.
